


The Adventures of the Not so Ordinary

by Reidluver



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knew that there would never be a dull moment when working on a case with John, but what he didn't expect was for the fun to bleed into the more (previously) ordinary, domestic parts of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This will be just a collection of random stories about these two I want to write. Some of them will be 221B drabbles (as in 221 words with the last one starting with a B) and some will be oneshots of various lengths. Please enjoy!

“Why am I here, John?” 

“Funny, I thought you could ‘deduce’ that, but I’ll humor you. One, I’ve been too busy to do any proper shopping and we need more than I can carry; two, if you stayed in the flat another hour we’d have a second wall riddled with holes, and three—” 

“You have a morbid fascination with making me uncomfortable,” Sherlock finished dryly. John gave him a cheeky grin. 

“And that’s why you’re pushing the trolley. Stop here.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. Going to the supermarket was so  _dull_. Whenever he needed food he paid someone to do his shopping. 

“That child has already eaten three grapes off the ground,” Sherlock noted. “If his mother doesn’t notice soon he runs the risk of contracting—John?”

He was ignored as John continued to stretch out his arm and stand on tiptoe for a bag of crisps just barely out of reach. In one swift motion Sherlock abandoned the trolley and snatched the crisps. 

“This what you wanted, then?” John flushed a rather incredible shade of pink and nodded. 

Sherlock smirked as he tossed the bag in and started down the aisle. “It appears doing the shopping is more enjoyable than previously imagined.” 

John’s only response was to throw a fallen grape at his back.


	2. No Peace for the Wicked

  
Even Sherlock knew it was wrong to do so, but his need to see this was so powerful his body trembled. What Sherlock was doing to him was cruel, so cruel. But … it _had_ to be done. There was no other way.  
   
With a deep breath, Sherlock steeled himself. Mycroft had wordlessly given him the tape earlier that evening and said simply that Sherlock had better know what he was doing.  
   
 _(If he were to be completely truthful … he didn’t)_  
   
Sherlock was shocked by some who were in attendance at his funeral, and even more so by their grief, but they soon became background noise. He only had eyes for one.  
   
With each passing minute, John’s psychosomatic limp grew more and more pronounced until it was worse than when they first met. The hand tremor returned.  
   
But it was the end of the tape that did it. Sherlock could only watch, hardly breathing as John slowly and painfully dropped to his knees, softly touched the gravestone, and the light … the very _essence_ of his John, it … vanished. Sherlock couldn’t recognize him anymore.  
   
The video ended. Then Sherlock did something he hadn’t done since he was eleven. He buried his face in his hands …  
   
—and wept bitterly.


End file.
